Attack On Titan: Ymir x Historia: A One-Shot
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Ymir and Historia have been married for two years and they haven't had the time to make love lately, but with them having the day off from their jobs, they spend the entire day making love. And for Ymir, tonight is all about making her wife, Historia happy.


AN: Hey, y'all. I know that I really should be writing by other current Fics, but the idea for this FanFic had actually just popped up in my head a few minutes ago, so I'm writing a Ymir x Historia One-Shot because I have always wanted to. I really just haven't had the chance to until now. This is my first time writing a Ymir x Historia FanFic for the AOT fandom. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Attack On Titan

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Ymir. Historia.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Ymir x Historia.

xxxxxx

 **Rating:** M for graphic smut and swearing.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** Plot timeline takes place in a modern-day AU of season 2.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Ymir and Historia have been married for two years and they haven't had the time to make love lately, but with them having the day off from their jobs, they spend the entire day making love. And for Ymir, tonight is all about making her wife, Historia happy.

xxxxxx

Historia and Ymir lay on top of their bed in their bedroom as they kiss each other passionately while they are both fully naked on top of one another. And soft moans fill the bedroom as they caress each other's bodies with their hands, while they grind their soaking pussies against each other's. The two women as they continue to grind against each other, both of them moaning each other's names as they cum at the same time.

Ymir pulls away from Historia's kiss-swollen lips with a pop and she kisses her way down to her neck leaving bites on the way to her right breast and she flicks her tongue across Historia's already hard right nipple that has the blonde moaning Ymir's name out in pure pleasure. And Ymir uses her left hand to squeeze and fondle her left breast and she uses her right hand to softly caress Historia's right leg and thigh.

"Oh Ymir, please don't stop. Yes, yes, oh yes!"., Historia moans out as Ymir takes her right nipple between her lips and she sucks hard on it, causing her to arch her back and push her breast closer to Ymir. Ymir sucks harder on her nipple for a few more minutes before she lets it go with a pop and she kisses her over to Historia's left breast giving it the exact same treatment that she had just given to Historia's right breast. Historia uses both of her hands to softly caress Ymir's beautiful body while Ymir continues to pleasure her wife's beautiful breasts.

Ymir then removes herself from both of Historia's breasts to kiss her way down her body to where Historia needs her the most at this very moment. And when she finally gets herself between Historia's legs and she settles herself there, she uses her right hand to softly rub at Historia's dripping wet folds. Ymir smirks to herself as she leans forwards, taking a long lick from the top of her slit to the bottom, causing Historia to let out a series of soft moans of Ymir's name.

Ymir continues to lap at Historia's wet pussy and she then slides her right index finger into Historia and the blonde woman moans loudly as Ymir starts to thrust her finger faster and she continues to finger fuck her. Historia then starts to buck her hips into Ymir's face and hands, and Ymir adds a second finger alongside the first and she picks up speed with her thrusts once more, causing Historia nearly scream in pleasure.

"Oh fuck Ymir. Shit yes. Please don't fucking stop!"., Historia moans loudly as Ymir continues to fuck her with her mouth and fingers. Ymir then surprises Historia when she takes Historia's aching clit between her lips and she sucks hard on it and Historia screams out Ymir's name as she cums into her mouth. And Ymir swallows all of Historia's cum, not missing a single drop of it.

Ymir helps her ride out her rather intense orgasm. A few minutes later, Ymir lets go of Historia's clit with a soft pop and then she pulls out both of her fingers from her wife's pussy. Historia breathes hard trying to get her breath back as Ymir kisses her way back up Historia's body. She kisses Historia softly, letting taste herself on her lips. Historia smiles into their kiss and she pulls away from the kiss to pull their bed covers over the two of them. Ymir giggles a little as does Historia and they stare deeply and lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Historia"., Ymir says to her wife and they both blush a deep shade of red. They shuffle closer to each other under their bed covers. **'I love Historia so fucking much. She means so much to me, and I honestly don't know what I would do without her. I'm so happy that she had said yes when I asked her to marry me. She makes me the happiest woman alive'.,** Ymir thinks to herself she and Historia cuddle.

"I love you too, Ymir"., Historia replies to her wife and they both smile softly to one another. **'I love Ymir so much. I was so happy when she had asked me to marry me, I didn't hesitate to say yes. She makes me so happy'.,** Historia thinks to herself as she and Ymir cuddle. They then cuddle with each other as they fall asleep under their bed covers.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. I'm sorry for the shortness of this One-Shot. The next Ymir x Historia FanFic that I will write will both be longer and way smuttier than this One-Shot was. It will also have way more fluff too. But I have no idea when I'll be able to write and post it, which will probably in a few months.

I'll write and post the second chapter of Lex & Clark soon as well as the eighth and final chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Edit: Hey, y'all. I have decided to edit this One-Shot a little bit just add a little bit more to it. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
